Emergency Room
by anamore
Summary: A Bella no le gusta ir al hospital sólo porque el doctor de la sala de emergencias la odia. ¿Qué pasará cuando Bella descubra que el sexy doctor Edward Cullen no la odia realmente? OoC // LEMMON! // One-Shot!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecer a Steph Meyer… Yo sólo me adjudico su lujuria. Prohibidos los plagios.**

Emergency Room

-Bella…- Oh, Dios mío, no! Ese tono no.

No, no, no!

No puede ser!

Intenté por todos lo medios que no se enterara de la maldita quemadura pero, al parecer, el oso tiene el extraño poder de adivinar cuando algo no está bien, aunque lo esté.

En apariencia, claro.

-Bella…- el tono de _"no-seas-tan-testadura"_ hizo su aparición- Creo que debemos hacer otro viajecito al hospital-.

-No Em, por lo que más quieras no!- rogué casi echándome encima de él con la mirada de _"siempre-consigo-lo-que-quiero"_ que Alice me echa cada vez que quiere compañía para hacer la visita diaria al centro comercial.

-No entiendo, Bella. Antes no te importaba que yo te llevara a urgencias cuando tenías un accidente y ahora pareces una niña con miedo al dentista cada vez que menciono "Sala de Emergencias"-.

Y entonces Emmett se cruzó de brazos y supe que la batalla estaba más que perdida, porque cuando mi hermano pone sus brazos de barrera, no hay poder humano –ni inhumano- que lo haga cambiar de opinión. Lamentablemente, no puedo contarle cuál es mi nueva aversión a urgencias… Sólo me he permitido contárselo a Alice porque, bueno, es Alice y el refrán que reza "entre cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto" existe, precisamente, porque ella existe. Y sólo hay una razón.

Edward Cullen.

-Ok Em, pero no me dejes sola. Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Te lo suplico por lo que más quieras-.

-Lo siento Bells, he quedado con Rose en el centro comercial y sólo me queda tiempo para dejarte de paso… Si quieres llamo a Jasper para que lleve a Alice más tarde a ver como estás…-.

-No!! No me dejes sola allí! Te lo suplico!-

Lo sé, no debería rebajarme así y soy patética por hacerlo pero cuando lleguemos –porque lo haremos- entenderán el por qué.

-Bells, si lo hubiera descubierto antes, quizá podría quedarme contigo, pero es sábado, son las siete, tenía planeado ir al cine con Rosalie desde hace dos semanas porque estuve muy ocupado con los finales en la universidad, recién pude venir de visita y me va a matar si llego dos minutos tarde a buscarla, así que, mueve ese trasero tan lindo como el mío que nos heredó mamá y ves a vestirte. Tienes 10 minutos-.

Nueve minutos y medio más tarde, Emmett me ayudaba a subir al monstruoso jeep que le regalaron nuestros padres por su cumpleaños número 23 y yo me resignaba a volverle a ver la cara cuando había jurado no regresar.

Apenas había asomado la cabeza por la puerta cuando la enfermera que estaba en la recepción levantó la cabeza del computador y se dirigió a mí con total normalidad.

-Hola Bella, ¿Qué fue ésta vez?-.

Agghh! Lamentarme ya de nada me valía, estaba a un radio de menos de un cuarto de kilómetro del indeseable y, por desgracia, estaba en su terreno.

_Resignación._

-Oh, nada… -respondí quitándole importancia al asunto y entrando como si fuera mi casa terminando recostada sobre el muro de la recepción- Una pequeña quemadura en el tobillo con la plancha de pelo que Alice dejó en mi casa luego que su novio pasara por ella… Olvidé que estaba encendida en el piso… y bueno, el resto creo que ya lo sabes, Cat-.

Si, es cierto. Me tuteo con las enfermeras, con los paramédicos, con el personal de limpieza y hasta he hecho amigos dentro de aquel recinto… Con todos excepto con él, que tiene una especial habilidad para sacar mi mal genio a flote cuando normalmente soy agradable con todo el mundo y al que, por cierto, me extraña no haberlo visto apa…

-Miren quien se dignó a hacernos poner en práctica nuestros años en la universidad-.

…recer.

Lo dicho. Éste tipo tiene el extraño poder de estar de turno cada vez que me asomo por esa puerta.

Me di la vuelta con los ojos cerrados antes de tener un colapso nervioso, porque eso es lo que causa esa voz sensual y ese cuerpo escondido bajo un estetoscopio y una bata blanca impregnada de alcohol.

_Y fue peor._

Peor para mi autocontrol que esa noche estuviera más comestible que de costumbre.

No sé que se unta el doctorcito para verlo cada vez más bueno o es que yo estoy cada vez más ciega y me deslumbra más, pero aquel cabello en todas direcciones que lo hacía verse endiabladamente sexy, la corbata desajustada y el brillo intensamente verde de sus ojos, estaba segura que, de no estar apoyada contra el muro, me habrían hecho caer porque el flaqueo de mis rodillas era completamente real.

Ábrete. Tierra. Y. Trágame.

Me lo había quedado mirando como una idiota, así que para disimular un poco no pude evitar decir lo primero que se me ocurrió y eso fue:-¿Es que no tiene otros pacientes a los que ofender cada que abre la boca, doctor Cullen?-respondí.

-Bueno, la verdad, hoy ha sido un día bastante tranquilo, un par de gripas infantiles y eso es todo… Así que no, estaba esperando que llegaras para poner en práctica mis habilidades de curación-.

-Supongo que no habrá otro doctor disponible en Urgencias, o si, Cat?- pregunté con lo poco que quedaba de mi dignidad volteándola a mirar mientras la veía negar con la cabeza y a punto de reírse de la situación.

Entonces me encaminé a la puerta tras la que se encontraban los consultorios y los cubículos.

-No tengo toda la noche para esperar a que me cure, doctor- levanté la voz sobre el hombro a ver si dejaba las risitas con la enfermera.

*****

Demonios! Sabía que venir no era una buena idea.

Franqueé la puerta y estaba por doblar a la derecha cuando una mano suave tomó la mía y me guió hacia la izquierda.

-Pero, ¿qué…?-.

-¿Podrías no hacer cualquier clase de escándalo y sólo seguirme?- protestó y yo me aguanté todos los insultos que quise gritarle porque… bueno, la quemadura no se quitaría sola.

'_Sí, claro… Sigue diciendo que lo haces por la quemadura'_ Me reprendió mi conciencia y no lo negué, porque ¿para qué hacerlo cuando sabes que es una verdad irrefutable?

He de decir que nunca estuve antes en las oficinas de los médicos y, cuando digo nunca, quiero decir… Nunca. Y eso es bastante raro teniendo en cuenta el historial que tengo en este hospital.

Y, de pronto, ahí estaba. De pie, entre el pasillo y el doctor odiosamente sexy, viviendo la situación más desesperante en que me pude encontrar jamás porque, estar con ese espécimen humano con los mejores genes que puede haber y saber que me odiaba era insoportable. En serio.

Se le notaba por cada poro de su piel e, incluso, en la forma en que sus ojos brillaban… Disfrutaba como ninguno reírse a costa de mi bien conocida torpeza y no lo ocultaba ni siquiera cuando estaba presente.

-Entonces… ¿te quedarás allí?-.

Lo dicho. Muchos genes y poco cerebro… Quizá no tenga tan buenos genes después de todo... La estupidez es algo que no pretendo trasmitir a mis hijos, gracias.

Ehmm… Omitamos que mezclé implícitamente la palabra 'hijos' con el doctorcito de pacotilla.

-Creo que la pregunta sobra, no?- respondí mientras entraba y me ubicaba sobre la camilla que mantenía al lado derecho.

Edward se levantó de su silla y fue hasta la puerta y la cerró. Con seguro, debo agregar, lo que me puso a hiperventilar.

Era un recinto cerrado y, por más que quería evitarlo, el olor de mi excitación se podía sentir a kilómetros y no creo que haga buena pareja con el odio que parece profesarme el medicucho que está, no como quiere, sino como le da la gana…

¡Y vaya si le da la gana de estar así de comestible!

Cullen se acercó con un par de gasas y unos envases llenos de curaciones, así que, yo me quité mis zapatillas de deporte y levanté la pierna apoyándola en la camilla dejando a la vista el tobillo claramente lastimado, para hacerle el proceso más fácil.

-Es genial que estés tan dispuesta a que te cure… Pensé que pondrías resistencia-.

Sonrió de medio lado y yo le sonreí de vuelta aunque con una más bien sarcástica. No sé si eso fue lo que logré pero, al menos, intenté parecer aburrida… Claro que, el aburrimiento, se fue a la porra al ver como al doctorcito prácticamente se le salían los ojos de las órbitas y entonces me di cuenta qué era lo que lo ocasionaba.

¡Rayos! Justo hoy tenía que ponerme el short que me regaló Alice… Lo juro, fue sin intención, pero no pude evitar que una risita petulante se me saliera y entonces me miró. Y fue diferente de las otras veces.

En fin, traté de controlarme lo más que pude y, ¡joder!, sí que lo intenté mientras se alejaba de mí y rebuscaba algo entre los cajones de su escritorio y yo me mantenía, a duras penas, sentada en la camilla tratando de no retorcer mis piernas deseando que '_eso'_ entre mis piernas no fuese lo que era y evitar lanzarme sobre él como una gata en celo.

-Así que, seis meses viniendo en todas esas ropas fuera de moda y hoy vienes así ¿por qué?-.

La visión conjunta de su cabello revuelto, su entrecejo fruncido, los músculos en tensión de su pecho y brazos al ser cruzados recostado contra el escritorio me hizo contener la respiración por un instante.

Quizá medio minuto, pero eso es algo que sólo admitiré cuando esté sola y en mi habitación.

-Fue lo primero que encontré y… no tengo por qué darte explicaciones por nada de lo que haga. No ere mi padre-.

-Gracias a Dios- respondió mientras se acercaba y me rodeaba quedando atrapada entre la camilla y él.

Fruncí el entrecejo aún sin comprender de qué iba todo… Bueno, eso y la razón por la que sus ojos relampagueaban divertidos.

-¿Cómo así que 'gracias a Dios'? ¿Qué crees qu…?-.

No dije más y es que, literalmente, las hormonas y la sobreexcitación del ambiente hicieron más que fluir porque la manera en que me estaba besando no podía ser legal.

Su boca era esponjosa, todo lo esponjosa y sensual que puede ser y, se movía tan expertamente sobre mis labios que parecía estar haciéndome el amor con ella.

Sus manos dejaron de estar sobre la camilla para posarse sobre mi cuerpo y ahora vagaban sobre cada porción de piel bajo mi camiseta haciéndome estremecer.

Fue consciente de lo pasiva que estaba siendo en aquello, es decir, si no estuviera respondiendo al beso, claramente se habría apartado porque estaba más tiesa que una tabla.

Y no, no iba a estarlo más sabiendo que el hombre con bata y estetoscopio más sexy que he visto en mi vida y que me había estado atormentando sexualmente por seis meses me estaba besando.

Y supe la razón de estar allí.

Encerrada y con seguro en su oficina.

Mi libido se extendió a niveles insospechados y mis manos fueron a parar a su cabello. Ese endiabladamente sexy cabello bronce que me volvía loca.

Y entonces, aprovechó mi descuido para pegarme contra él haciéndome sentir una lluvia de fuegos artificiales por cada centímetro de su piel en contacto con mi muy necesitado cuerpo.

Nos separamos un instante y de su boca sólo salió: -¡Demonios, Bella! Esto es tan…-.

-¡Oh, sí! Lo sé-.

No dijo más porque ya estaba besándolo de nuevo… Y tampoco es que pusiera demasiada resistencia porque, sus manos estaban tan ocupadas apretando sensualmente mi trasero que, cuando menos me lo esperé, estaba siendo levantada sin esfuerzo entre sus increíbles brazos, acabando sentada sobre la camilla con un Eddie lo suficientemente excitado entre mis piernas para hacerme feliz.

Muy feliz.

Sus labios fueron bajando por mi cuello y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par enfocándome y haciéndome sonrojar a la vez que levantaba la blusa que llevaba puesta lentamente.

Un momento. Yo llevaba una chaqueta encima. ¿Dónde estaba?

¡Santo Dios! Cuando Edward me besó en el abdomen adiviné la razón por la que no lo sabía… Cuando yo entraba en contacto con alguna parte de su cuerpo, me abandonaba a las sensaciones y no pensaba.

Claro que, ¡Vaya sensaciones!

El choque de su lengua contra la piel erizada de mi abdomen, seguida por el aliento que desprendía sobre los restos de saliva en el me hicieron medio-jadear-medio-suspirar y, al cerrar los ojos sentí cabeza recostada contra algo mullido… La camilla.

Reí por la inconsciencia que me provocaba, pero al sentirlo recostarse lenta y sensualmente sobre mí la risa se detuvo y fue reemplazada por un gemido, abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos encendidos de deseo, mis manos cobraron vida propia y le saqué de un solo tirón la bata que fue a parar al suelo, le siguieron la corbata y mi blusa.

Mis manos se detuvieron por un instante en el cuello de su camisa desabrochando dos botones y luego se estiraron curiosas por su espalda hasta dar con el borde del pantalón y tirando de su camisa lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar fuera al primer intento, colándose rápidamente por debajo de ésta.

Segundos después, Edward se irguió sobre mí y, sin pensarlo, le saqué la camisa sin detenerme a pensar en perder tiempo con los otros botones.

El chico sonrió y me miró a los ojos directamente incendiándome con sus pupilas verdes nubladas de deseo.

Mis dedos curiosos camparon por su pecho tropezando con uno de sus pezones. Sin detenerme a pensar me levanté de la camilla y fueron reemplazados por mi lengua.

La piel de su espalda se erizó, los músculos de su espalda se tensaron y, aprovechando la ocasión, Edward en un movimiento fluido desabrochó mi sostén apartándolo rápidamente.

Mi cuerpo ardió en llamas cuando me abracé a él y su pecho entró en contacto con el mío. Suspiré y, lentamente, él me presionó más contra sí haciéndonos caer sobre la mullida pero nada cómoda camilla.

Su lengua vagó sinuosamente por mis hombros y mi cuello haciéndome ronronear de placer contra su oído mientras enganchaba mi pierna izquierda a su cadera creando un roce inesperado de su gloriosa erección contra mi muy húmeda entrepierna. Él gruñó, yo pasé saliva y cerré los ojos cuando sus labios se desviaron más allá de mi clavícula.

Sabía a dónde se dirigía pero nada me preparó para lo que venía. Mi espalda se arqueó increíblemente cuando su boca tibia y húmeda se enroscó contra uno de mis inflamados pechos y luego el otro.

Gemí más fuerte de lo que creí y sus dedos acariciaron tiernamente mi boca mientras la otra hacia espacio entre nuestros cuerpos y tanteaba buscando el botón de mi short.

Edward hizo algo que sonó a 'Shh' mientras boqueaba intentando recuperar la respiración cuando sus hábiles dedos encontraron la forma de colarse tras mis shorts y mi ropa interior rozando directamente con una muy necesitada zona de mi cuerpo.

Mis labios se abrieron atrapando sus dedos entre ellos para evitar soltar un gemido más sonoro.

Abrí los ojos mientras lamía sus dedos. 'El doctorcito' tenía los ojos desorbitados y fruncía el entrecejo y, aún así, se veía como el hombre más sexy que había sobre la faz de la tierra… Dios! Eso debía ser un crimen!

Momentos después volvía a moverse contra mi sensualmente en respuesta a lo que había hecho… y yo, sí que lo estaba disfrutando, no era estúpida para quejarme por algo que me estaba haciendo sentir tan bien.

-Dios, Bella! Que húmeda estás…- susurró contra la piel erizada de mi pecho. Luego volvió a mi boca, me besó brevemente y me miró tan fijamente que creí sentir lava ardiente corriendo por mis venas –Y todo esto es por mí, no?- susurró en mi oído.

Me mordí el labio.

Recordar que cualquiera podía oírnos a través de la puerta no era algo que pasara por mi mente en aquellos momentos, la verdad, pero, escuchar a Edward hablándome sucio al oído era incluso más sexy que verlo.

Bueno, eso y que se sentía increíble como movía su mano contra mi.

Se movía tan rápido que los dedos de mis pies se doblaron, mi espalda se arqueó un poco y estaba a punto de sangrarme la lengua porque me la estaba mordiendo para evitar gritar de placer.

Si estábamos en esas, dudaba que llegara siquiera a bajarme las bragas para tener un orgasmo.

-Edward…-Un leve corriente subiendo por mi columna vertebral me indicó que estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba, así que mis manos se apresuraron a luchar con su cinturón.

-_Ed… ward… Sí que… eres… bueno en… esto_- murmuré intentando unir las palabras.

Con suerte, la hebilla cedió ante mí y, antes de pensar siquiera en acariciar su erección, él volvió a posar su lengua sobre mis pezones.

-¿Qué esperabas, cariño?- respondió arrogante.

La mandíbula de Edward estaba tan tensa que, por un momento, pensé que estaba siendo torturado. Bueno… Ya vería lo que era, de verdad, una tortura.

-No eres el único que sabe jugar-.

Perdí la conciencia hasta que volvió a restregarse contra mí con decisión. Fue entonces que soltó un gruñido, al sentir mi mano fría recorriendo toda la longitud de su muy _caliente_ erección.

El movimiento de su mano se tornó errático, así como su respiración. A diferencia de la seguridad con la que lo masajeaba. _Arriba y abajo_.

Resoplaba contra mí pecho con fuerza.

La gloria.

En un momento de desconcentración y con total destreza, tiró de mis shorts con fuerza llevándolos hasta las rodillas.

Se levantó y yo me enderecé para seguir acariciándolo mientras me quitaba las últimas prendas. Unos instantes después, volvimos a la posición anterior con las manos de Edward paseándose con decisión por mis piernas y mis manos todavía sobre su miembro.

Me acarició suavemente y en círculos y yo volví a sentir aquella sensación de mareo. Cerré los ojos.

Me _iba_ a venir y él _todavía_ no estaba dentro.

Aquel pensamiento me parecía jodidamente excitante.

Justo cuando mi espalda se arqueaba en un ángulo imposible y Edward escondía su rostro en la coyuntura entre mi hombro y mi cuello, sentí el primer ramalazo de electricidad atravesándome, me penetró hasta el fondo mientras me besaba.

Gemí contra su boca.

Mi orgasmo me lubricó lo suficiente para no hacer dolorosa la invasión pero eso no evitó que Edward se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Se irguió lo suficiente para mirarme con reproche tras la lujuria que se leía en sus ojos.

-Demonios, sí, Edward!- respondí completamente alterada por su falta de movimiento- Soy virgen pero yo _quería_ esto, así que no te quejes, que tu _también_-.

Leí reproche en sus pupilas verdes, cerró los ojos, su mandíbula se tensó y lo sentí salir lentamente. Mis reflejos actuaron por primera vez y mis piernas se engancharon en su cintura haciendo chocar nuestras caderas haciéndonos gemir.

Vi estrellas y la electricidad se hizo más patente.

Se rindió soltando todo el aire que había en sus pulmones contra mi cuello mientras se apoyaba con los codos a mis costados y volvía a repetir el proceso.

_Dentro, fuera. Dentro, fuera._

Me llegaba tan profundo que quería gritar. Busqué con desesperación sus labios que se encontraron a medio camino de los míos.

Jadeó contra mi garganta y yo me sentí en la gloria.

Una de mis manos vagó por su espalda hasta dejarla anclada en la zona lumbar y la otra se perdió entre aquella mata de cabello cobrizo, alborotándolo.

-Demonios, Edward! Que bien lo haces- murmuré.

Me hizo llegar dos veces más antes que se viniera en mi interior.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio mientras recuperábamos la respiración.

Entonces fui conciente de que estaba totalmente desnuda y sudorosa con un chico que _"me odiaba"_, que no me importaba en lo más mínimo que mi primera vez hubiera sido en la camilla de su consultorio, que no sabía como reaccionaría el susodicho cuando la excitación se esfumara por completo y que, a juzgar por la sensación caliente entre mis piernas, no había usado protección.

Me revolví nerviosa y él me miró extrañado aún sin apartarse del todo.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- inquirió arqueando una ceja.

-Es que… tu y… yo… bueno… no usamos… _nada_- respondí completamente avergonzada.

Edward besó mi hombro derecho sensualmente, dobló uno de sus brazos apoyándolo justo al lado de mi rostro y luego descansó su cabeza contra su mano mientras que, con la otra, apartó algunos mechones de mi cara.

-¿Qué clase de médico sería si no leyera el historial médico de mis pacientes?-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Cullen?-.

-Quier decir, Bella, qué sé que estás tomando pastillas para controlar tu periodo y se les llaman comúnmente: anticonceptivos- respondió sonriendo.

El muy descarado lo sabía.

Hice amago de apartarme pero me sonrió tan dulcemente que supe que todo aquello del odio no era más que una fachada.

-Entonces, Doc… ¿Cuándo acaba su turno?- pregunté moviéndome sensualmente contra él.

-Terminó hace media hora, _cariño_- su sonrisa torcida apareció. -¿Cómo va la quemadura?-.

-¿Cuál quemadura?- pregunté.

**********

**Sí, lo sé… Soy mala, pero tenía meses (sí, meses xD) pensando hacer un lemmon jajajjajaaja… Ayyy, éste Eddie me encanta!! Sí que soy de extremos, eh? xD**

**En fin, les traje esto para que no se pusieran locas porque ya empecé clases en la uni y ya tengo una montaña de trabajos y además he estado medio enferma, así que no he tenido mucho tiempo libre para escribir algo de "Mi Bella Durmiente" pues me parecía justo que les pasara éste one-hot-shot xD de Edward y Bella…**

**Espero que lo disfruten! **

**Nos leemos prontooo!!**

**AnDrE**


End file.
